Tonight
by ephifer95
Summary: Sequel to 'Payback' and trequel to 'My Perfect Night' Caitlyn thinks that this will be a plain, boring night like the others. She doesn't know how wrong she is. Nate/Caitlyn Review PLEASE!


**A/N:MANY OF YOU WANTED A SEQUEL TO 'PAYBACK'. I CAN'T DO A STORY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM A LITTLE OCCUPIED WITH MY OTHER STORY, 'IT'S A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE WE'RE ON'. THIS IS A ONE SHOT RIGHT NOW AND I MIGHT MAKE A STORY ONCE I'M DONE WITH MY OTHER ONE. I LOVE THE SONG BY THE JONAS BROTHERS SO I NAMED THE STORY AFTER IT!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!:)**

* * *

Tonight(Caitlyn's POV)

I was sad of course. I missed my old friends, I missed camp, but most of all, I missed Nate. He made me happy on my last night there which was about 2 weeks ago. He was making up for me not winning the Final Jam. I talk to him almost every time I got a chance over the phone. I hung up with him a few minutes ago because I had to do laundry. I am so hungry right now!! It is now 5 at night and we usually eat at 7 so I have a while until dinner. I could tell it was going to be the same tonight. Just doing a couple of chores before supper. If you're wondering where I am, I'm at home with my mom, my little sister Emily, she was 6, and my fraternal twin brother, Jacob who was 15. My dad was picking other younger siblings, Zack, who was 9, and Jenna, she was up from camp. He was coming back today. Jacob got back from camp a week after I did. Everyone was at camp. I'm talking with Jacob in my room about my time at camp.

"So did you have a good time?"

"It was awesome but a little sad."

"How come?"

"Well, mostly because summer's almost over and you don't see your friends anymore." That was partly true. I missed camp and I was sad that summer was just about done but that wasn't the biggest cause of my depression."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So what about you? Did you have a good time?"

"I-" There was a knock on the door. "Caitlyn, there's someone's here to see you!!" My mom yelled.

"COMING!! It's probably Britt." After that statement, Jacob gave a sly smirk. "Oh, I don't think that that was Britt."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you do?" He was up to something and I was curious.

"Nothing. Better go answer the door." He left before I could say anything. I kept thinking, how would he know who was at the door. I went downstairs and walked into the living room. When I saw who it was, all words left me. The same curly dark brown locks, the same gentle brown eyes, the same light pink lips drawn into a very familiar smirk. That smirk belonged to only one person. That person was...Nathanial Rivers.

"N-n-Na-Nate?"

He opened his arms to me and spoke in his 'so calm, gentle, and dreamy voice'. It was a hundred times better in person rather than over the phone. "The one and only." I ran into his arms. From all of the force I put into it, I made us fall onto the couch. He laughed in his angelic voice again! Okay, I know I'm getting on your nerves now so I'll stop. I missed his embrace. I missed practically everything about him.

"I missed you so much Nate. There is one question though." I said as I pulled away. I didn't want to pull away but my mom was there.

"Yes?"

"How'd you know where I lived?" Jacob walked into the room. When he saw Nate, he smirked at me. "I told you it wasn't Britt." He started walking towards us.

"Sup Nate?"

"Hey Jacob." They knuckled touched. I was confused.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"I tried calling you one day but your brother answered the phone since you were in the shower which is surprising because you even keep your phone in your pocket and keep it on vibrate while you're asleep!!" I blushed while Jacob just laughed. "Anyways, I talked to him and asked for the address and it turns out that I'm your neighbor."**(In this story, they live in L.A. while in my other story 'It's a Rollercoaster Ride We're On' they live in New York City.) **

"REALLY?!"

"Yep. And I won't be going away for about 2 months so I'll be free."

"That's awesome!"

"Yep. So, you wanna come over? My house is right next door."

"Sure. Hey mom?"

"Yes hon,?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm going next door! I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Okay hon, have fun!"

We left.

"By the way, did Shane ever get that honey out of his hair?"

Nate started to laugh. "You do NOT want to know." Once we got to the front door, Nate opened it. "Mom, I'm back." His mom was sitting down on the couch with his little sister. From the magazines, her name was Natalie and she was 12.

"Hi Nate. Is this the girl?"

"Yes, this is her."

Natalie started to talk. "Oh she's pretty. By the way hun, the way we say 'the girl', we are refurring to the girl Nate hasn't stopped talking about ever since camp and who is also the cause of my mom's headache. 'Caitlyn's the most wonderful girl I have ever met!', 'Oh, she's the nicest girl I have ever met.', 'This is the one he says most. 'I wished that I had the chance to tell Caitlyn that I-" Nate covered her mouth with is hand while his face was turning into a tomato. "Ignore her and you'll be fine. Come on, I'll show you upstairs." He started to walk. I followed. It wasn't until we stopped at his room door that I noticed he was smiling up.

"Nate, are you alright?"

His voice was as happy as could be. "Go on inside." I went in and he followed. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. I sat beside him. "Nate, what are you hiding?"

"Caitlyn, you know how I said that I had 2 months to stay?"

"Yeah?"

"After 2 months, I'm gone. I'll be on tour. It's going to be about 3 months and I talked with your mom earlier today and had a little talk."

I started to catch on. "Nate, what happened?!" I was starting to smile.

"You're coming on tour with us!!"

"NO WAY!!"

"Yep. And that mystery girl, Mitchie I think it was, is coming with us also so you won't be the only girl there."

I tackled him again with another hug. This time we fell on his bed.

"There is a price though."

My face started to fall as I pulled away. "Wh-what is it?"

"This." He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto mine. I slowly start to close my eyes and let my left and go the the back of his neck to bring him closer. This kiss was a little different. He swiped his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I granted it as I let my mouth open and let his tongue came in. We battled our tongues and Nate ended up winning. We broke apart when air was a must. Both of us were still in a daze from what had just happened. I was the first to speak.

"Wow. That was really different."

"Yeah well, we did have to make time up for the absence of kisses."

"Still, that was amazing. I also think that that wasn't enough." My hand was still on his neck so I pull him in again. As soon as our lips touched again, Shane came busting in.

"Hey gu- WHOA!!" He quickly covered his eyes. "Nate, you are keeping it PG in here right?"

"Dude, what do you think?" He held up his left hand revealing a ring.

"I just want to make sure that my best friend doesn't make a dumb mistake. That includes breaking that vow."

"I'm not stupid Shane."

I finally join in the conversation. "Hey Shane did you ever get the honey out?" He had a hat on so I couldn't tell.

"Well not exactly." He pulled off his hat but everything looked the same.

"Shane, it looks fine."

"Oh yeah." Then he did something unexpected. He pulled at his hair to show that the hair was a wig and that he was bald!!

"OH MY GOSH!!" I laughed my head off as did Nate. We kept going for about 5 minutes until ours sides started hurting and tears wouldn't come out anymore.

"Oh yeah yeah. _Really _funny guys!!" He put everything back on and left the room. After he left, Jason came in.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Jase, did you see Shane?" Nate said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh yeah. And he did not look happy! He's worse than he was before camp. "

"JASON!!" Shane yelled from the bathroom.

"Gotta go. Drama queen calls." We laughed as he left.

"Well I have to go. My mom needs me to finish laundry." I said as I stood up.

"Okay. How about you come over tonight for dinner? Our parents could get to know each other."

"Sure. I'm sure my mom would like that. Well see you later Nate." I started to turn around but Nate grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Not so fast." He slowly walked up to me and positioned my lips millimeters away from his. I could even fell him breathing.

"You still owe me a little something." With that, he closed the rest of the space between us. Every time he'd kiss me, it's like I lost all feeling in my body. It was like my whole body was shot with Novocain and I just felt weak. I thought it was amazing that had that kind of effect on me. After a good 3 minutes, he pulled away.

"We'll do another Frenchie later if you want."

"You know I do. I'll see you later."I said

"Bye." After he said that, I left, thinking how much I was wrong thinking of what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**A/N:LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! I MIGHT ADD MORE ONESHOTS OR JUST MAKE THIS INTO ONE STORY!!:)**


End file.
